Kevin Graham - History (SC)
Trails in the Sky SC - Kevin Graham's History Prologue: A Maiden's Resolve Kevin Graham first appears as a mysterious man, who yells at Estelle Bright to "Stop!" when she is crying on the deck of the Cecilia. Kevin appears and tells a confused Estelle to cheer up, because a girl shouldn't be "crying on a beautiful day like this" and if that were to happen, Aidios would surely get upset as well. Estelle tries to ask Kevin who he is, but Kevin gets jumpy and starts declaring that he is not dangerous. Kevin then explains that he saw her getting on the airship looking upset, so he thought that he should cheer her up with his "overpowering"'' charm. A confused Estelle then thanks him..Kevin then asks if Estelle wants to go to the lower observation deck and that he'll treat her to a drink if she wants, but Estelle politely declines and tries to ask him to leave her alone. However, Kevin shrugs it off and says that he'll put on his ''"work face" on now, as it is his job to guide lost lambs like her. He then pulls out his Grail Emblem and confirms that he is a priest from the Septian Church. He then introduces himself as Kevin Graham, a priest.In shock, Estelle asks if he is joking, but Kevin replies that he really is a priest. Kevin then offers to show her his Triniary Papers and Testaments, but then remembers that he had left them on his seat. Estelle sarcastically replies that it doesn't help his case and labels him a weirdo. However, seeing that Estelle has perked up a bit, Kevin gets ecstatic and proclaims that "Victory is mine!" He then says that all cute girls deserve to smile and that he'll listen to her in his official capacity as a priest.Estelle agrees to it, but when she starts remembering everything, she screams and starts crying her eyes out again. Seeing Estelle's poor state, Kevin offers his shoulder for Estelle to cry on. After Estelle calms down, Kevin and Estelle go to the lower observation deck and talk. Estelle apologizes for letting him see her like that, but Kevin passes it off as not a big deal and asks if she is alright now. Estelle says that she does and introduces herself to Kevin as Estelle Bright, a member of the Bracer Guild. Kevin comments that her name is cute, but gets jumpy when he notices that she is from the Bracer Guild. Estelle jokingly explains that she is a new Senior Bracer, though she probably didn't look like it when she was crying. Noticing her weapon, Kevin asks her if she is a martial artist and Estelle says that she is and that she focuses on staff combat.Estelle then comments that Kevin doesn't really look like a priest which causes Kevin to fake that he's been struck by an arrow. Kevin does admit that as a wandering priest, he and his kin do wear different colours. He then explains that as a wandering priest, it is his job to travel around to all of the villages and towns that don't have churches to offer them church services and to teach the kids at Sunday School. He also explains that wandering priests have much more freedom with their dress code. Understanding now, Estelle asks Kevin if he is heading to another village today, and he admits that he just got into Liberl today because the High Seat needed more wandering priests in Liberl. Estelle recognizes the term 'High Seat' from her Sunday School, but can't remember what it means.Kevin explains that it's in the Holy City of Arteria in the middle of the continent and told his superiors that he was going to do a bit of sightseeing before going on his next mission. Estelle comments that it's pretty irresponsible for him to do that and labels Kevin as a 'half-baked priest, but he just shrugs it off as preparation for his work and says that he got to meet Estelle out of it, so it must be a blessing from Aidios. In return, Estelle thanks him for letting her clear the air and getting all of her sadness out and =and says to herself that she should trust Joshua more. Hearing his name, Kevin gets surprised and Estelle explains that Joshua is sort of like a brother to her and that he had disappeared recently. Hearing this, Kevin asks if he had run away and Estelle explains that he probably went back home. She then mutters something to herself. Seeing Estelle delude herself, Kevin asks Estelle to show him around her town and offers to make sure that she gets home safely. Landing in Rolent, Estelle and Kevin get off of the airship. Stretching himself, Kevin says that her hometown is nice, but then compares it to the boonies, Estelle retorts that at least her town has a church and calls Kevin "a half-baked priest" again. She then states that Kevin doesn't have to escort her home, but Kevin insists because it is the manly thing to do and that he wants to meet Joshua. Estelle offers to make him tea instead, and they set off. Estelle then introduces Kevin to everyone in town, and he and Estelle head to the Bright Family Home. At the Bright Family Home, Kevin praises Estelle's house, but then sadly watches as Estelle frantically runs around her family home looking for Joshua, before finally collapsing in Joshua's room. Kevin starts trying to cheer her up, but Estelle admits that she was just clinging onto false hope and accepts that Joshua is now gone. Estelle then starts despairing, but Kevin tells her not to give up so easily. He then asks Estelle if Joshua was acting strangely, or did he give a reason for leaving, or if there was something that only she would notice. Estelle suddenly remembers that Joshua began acting weird after she had returned with the ice-cream. Estelle continues to tell Kevin that she had definitely met someone on the way, but she can't remember who it was. Estelle then realizes that she had probably met the 'foul magician' that Joshua spoke of and that Joshua was probably pursuing him and the society that he belongs to. Suddenly, another voice rings out. This time belonging to her father, Cassius. Cassius then enters the room with Scherazard, much to Estelle's surprise. Kevin explains that when they touched down, he had rung the Grancel Bracer Branch and informed them what happened. After Schera chides Estelle for making them worry and informs her of their side of the story, Cassius then thanks Kevin who tells him not to worry about it. Kevin then watches on as Estelle makes up with her father and makes her resolve to save Joshua. Chapter 1: Sneaking Shadows Kevin Graham is later seen being escorted to the room where the Gospel was held in the Sealed Area by Julia Schwarz. She alleviates Kevin when he starts moaning about the distance, and chides him when he starts to loudly cheer hinting that she is aware of his true station. Kevin compliments her on this and then asks Julia about the 'Chronos Rod' that Mayor Morris Dalmore had. Julia acknowledges that they have kept it safe as per the Septian Church's instructions and that they are free to hand it to him whenever he is ready. Kevin thanks her for and then gets back to the matter at hand. He asks her to lead him to the room and Julia complies.Entering the room where the Gospel was held, Kevin notices the destroyed Ring Guardian. Seeing his expression, Julia asks if the church will have trouble deciding what to do with it because of its size as well. After thinking for a bit, Kevin asks if he can take a look at it.Julia states that he can as the Queen has permitted it and encourages him to share his thoughts on the matter. Receiving her permission, Kevin approaches the machine and starts to examine it. Kevin notes that it is similar to the one excavated in Calvard and wishes that he could've seen it moved. He then goes up the device where the Gospel was hooked up to and explains that it is artifact from the last few years of the Zemurian Civilization making it about 1,200 years old. He also states that while its the core of the structure, there's no sign of what it could be used for. Julia adds that artifacts cannot be analysed by modern tools, so they assume that its internal structure differs from an orbment's, or at least that's what Albert Russell had told them. Kevin relates with a quote from the church, and then goes over to one of the 4 pillars that activated during the Coup. Julia confirms that the pillar did sank into the ground, but they don't know what it means. Kevin though after he puts the pieces together begins to see the kind of system that is involved. Julia retaliates with surprise as she can't see the system, but Kevin explains that the room is a "Gate" which leads to the Goddess' treasure and the Gospel was a key to it. Understanding a bit, but still confused, Julia asks about the mysterious trail that he mentioned and Kevin explains that it's not a literal trail and that it could be the Septium Veins or some other trail that they can't see. He further explains that if they follow this trail, they'll reach the Aureole. Ghost Sighting #2 - Meeting Kevin Graham Again Some time later, Kevin is seen again in Manoria Village teaching a Sunday School class In that Sunday School class, Kevin is finishing reciting the story of "Doll Knight" to the children.Immersed in the story, Clem becomes upset that it is over and Mary calls him a dummy and says that it's a wonderful ending. She then talks about how Pedro will marry Tina and live happily ever after and gushes over how romantic it is. Lucia agrees with her and Daniel mentions how he wants some of that tea. Polly talks about how cool Capri is. Finally free, Kevin relaxes after having told all 22 chapters of the story to the kids and announces that class is over for the day.Clem shows disappointment by this and Mary thanks Kevin for giving the class. Suddenly, Kevin notices someone at the door and invites Agate and Estelle to come in. Estelle apologizes for peeking and she walks in with Agate. Seeing the pair, the kids (and Kevin) become shocked and excited at seeing Estelle again as Estelle greets them. They run up to her and cheerfully greet her and Estelle admits her astonishment at how lively they are. She then turns to Kevin and Kevin becomes happy that she remembered him. Estelle declares of course she does and shows surprise that he is actually a priest again. Kevin laments the hate on his "duds" and shows his surprise at fortuitously meeting Estelle again. He then asks if it could be fate. Later on at the Orphanage, Estelle is telling everyone on how she met Kevin. Surprised, Theresa comments on how it is truly a small world and Kevin laughs at the craziness of it all. Kevin thanks the matron for lunch, and Theresa states that its no trouble at all considering how much the father has helped her. Clem then calls out to Estelle and asks her why Joshua isn't with her. Estelle reluctantly explains that Joshua is busy with work and the children lament over how too bad it is and Polly admits that she wanted to see Joshua dressed up in the princess costume again. Estelle nervously laughs and then asks the children about Sunday School and what it is was that they were reading. Clem declares that it was a book called "Doll Knight," and it is an awesome action story about the battle between puppeteers. Mary then scolds Clem and corrects him with her own "romantic" interpretation. Kevin though corrects the two of them by saying that it's a young adult novel series that he had brought with him to Liberl and that he had originally planned to read it in bits to them, but was convinced to read the entire thing in class. Estelle comments on how that backfired for him and Matron Theresa thanks him for doing that. She then asks if he is heading back to Ruan now and Kevin admits that he is. Kevin then asks what Estelle is doing in Ruan and Estelle becomes reminded of why they came to Mercia Orphanage in the first place. Theresa responds that she wanted to ask about the white man that Polly saw and Estelle takes the opportunity to ask Polly about it. Polly responds that the "white man was a white man", and that he was spinning like a top. Estelle doesn't really comprehend Polly, so Mary explains that about 4 days ago, Polly was outside spacing out when she saw a white man floating in the air. Polly further explains that he was dancing in circles in the air and that when she tried talking to him, he bowed and flew away. Clem snarks that Polly was probably imagining it, and Theresa admits that she had thought it too, but then someone else saw it too. Theresa turns to Daniel and asks him about it and Daniel admits that he only saw a little. He then tells the group that he saw the white shadow at night and that it was flying towards the east. Estelle is flabbergasted by this, but Agate admits that he finds it more believable now that two kids have seen it and admits his confusion on the bowing. He then asks Polly if she got a look at his face and Polly tells Agate that he was wearing a mask, so she couldn't tell what he looked like. Estelle is shocked by the sudden info and Agate is baffled by the mask thing. Clem scolds Polly that she should really say this stuff sooner and Polly replies that nobody asked her about it. Putting the matter aside, Theresa continues the story that after she heard this, she called the Bracer Guild for a just in case scenario, but they haven't seen the shadow since then. Thinking about it, Agate thanks the orphans for answering their questions. After the tea, Matron Theresa and the children see off Estelle, Kevin and Agate at the entrance and tells Agate and Estelle that they are welcome to come back any time and that she'll see Kevin at the next class. Estelle and the others say they will and Clem responds by saying goodbye and tells Estelle to bring Joshua next time. Estelle nervously says that she will, says her goodbyes and the group leaves. On the highway, Kevin stops and comments on how energetic the kids are and wonders if the matron is a candidate for sainthood because of how well-mannered the kids were. Estelle agrees with him and mentions that another girl (Klaudia) helps her out too, however she was busy with exams today so she couldn't make it. Understanding the situation, Kevin states that he is heading on to Ruan and asks Agate and Estelle, if they want to tag along. Agate and Estelle agree and they head off to Ruan. Ghost Sighting #3 - Air Letten Checkpoint In Ruan, Kevin expresses his relief at being back. He then thanks Agate and Estelle who thank him back. Agate compliments him on his old crossbow and Estelle compliments by saying how Kevin would make a good Bracer. Kevin gets embarrassed and starts flirting with Estelle and Estelle irritatingly tells him to knock it off. Getting back to the subject of ghosts, Kevin reports that people have been coming to the church with similar complaints and that Father Theodore thinks that it isn't an ordinary spirit.Estelle asks why and Agate explains how according to the Septian Church when good people die; they join Aidios in the sky. Kevin confirms this and continues by saying that all sinners are supposed to go to Gehenna. He further adds that sometimes there are people who fall in between the two, and that they refer to these souls as ghosts. Estelle gets freaked out and asks if that is the case, why is the ghost not normal and Kevin responds that ghosts are normally bound to something e.g. place, person etc. and what makes it abnormal is that it is not following the proper pattern of one. Kevin continues telling Estelle that Father Theodore is worried about it and Estelle expresses the same concerns. Kevin then finishes up the conversation by saying that he has to get to church now and says goodbye to the pair and leaves. Kevin can then be spotted inside the local church speaking to Father Theodore. Chapter 2 - The Raging Land Meeting with Lorence Kevin is then next seen listening in on a conversation between Lorence and Bleublanc. He is almost discovered when Lorence senses his presence, but is saved by the arrival of the drunken Ravens, Deen, Rocco and Rais. As Bleublanc and Lorence depart and the Ravens head to their hideout, Kevin from his hiding spot breathes a sigh of relief and praises Aidios for letting him escape that one. Leaving the safety of his hiding spot, Kevin notes that Ouroboros' Enforcers are monsters. Chapter 3 - The Mad Tea Party Assault on Ravennue Mine Kevin is later seen after Anelace and her partner battle the archaisms in the abandoned Ravennue Mine. Upon discovering that the men are robots, Anelace's partner are about to tell Anelace that the men are archaisms, when Kevin suddenly arrives and finishes their sentence for them. He then gives a description about archaisms and approaches the duo. Shocked, Schera or Agate ask what Father Kevin Graham is doing in this place, and Kevin happily declares that there is hope for his love life yet (if it's Schera). Seeing Anelace's reaction, Kevin introduces himself to her and asks if they can exchange stories. Category:Character Game Synopsis Category:Character Histories